Deaf
by PandaSoulEater
Summary: AU. Fem Roxas is deaf and just lost her parents. her twin brother Ventus move in with their godfather Genesis and this two sons Axel and Reno. But what happens when people of the past come back. AkuRoku SoRiku RudeXReno KairiXNamine Seiner vanitus
1. The Twins

**Sorry in advance for killing Tides and Rikku off so quickly but I had to have someone be there parent's. Also there will be some mature content in the beginning but nothing to much to be worrying about. So enjoy my new story.**

Talking

_Signing and writing_

_**IAMALINEWEARECOOL**_

"Axel get your ass down here right now!" Genesis yelled to his son.

"What do you want dad?" Axel asked as he walked down the stairs.

"Read this." Genesis stuck a letter in front Axel's face.

"Captain Tides and Commander Rikku where killed in the midst off battle over sea's. We have been informed that you are there children's godfather. They will now be put in your care until they are eighteen." Axel read off the jest of the letter. "Dad who are Tides and Yuna?"

"They are… were very close friends of mine."

The door bell rang. Genesis pocketed the letter and went to the door. "Axel help me with the bags."

Axel walked over to the front door. What he saw was a surprise for him.

A spiky blond haired blue eyed boy was standing at the door holding a girl. She had long golden blond hair that covered part of her face. She had a white tank top with a bright red C size bra under neat. A black mini skirt that showed part of her red panties.

Axel could feel his cock getting a little hard.

"Pick up the bags and stop ogling my sister." The boy said.

"Um… yeah." Axel picked up the bags on the ground. "To the guest room's right" He asked his father.

"That will do for now." Genesis said.

Axel went to the guest room and put the bags on the bed.

"My name is Ventus by the way but you can call me Ven." The blond haired boy said. "This is Roxas my sister."

"Nice to meet you Ven I'm Axel."

Ventus put Roxas onto the bed. "Stay away from my sister. We just lost our parents and she is very unstable right now."

"No problem." Axel walked out of the room and went into the living room.

"Hey dad what happened to Roxas?" Axel asked.

"She fainted when she found out what happened to her parent's. She's been out for a day'." Genesis said. "She's always been weak with things like this." He went into the fridge. "No hitting on her. or your balls are getting cut off" Genesis threatened.

"No worry about that I've already got that talk from her brother."

"By the way I'm enrolling them into your school so show them around and be nice."

"When haven't I been."

(Later That Night)

Roxas started to wake up. She saw that her brother was sleeping beside her with his arm wrapped around her shoulder.

She shimmied out of his grasp and walked to the door. She walked over to the kitchen and smelled someone cooking spaghetti. She walked in and saw three people with bright red hair in the kitchen.

Axel was the first person to notice the new addition.

"Hi." He said putting the spatula down.

'_Where am I.'_ She signed.

The two younger red heads started at her.

"You're at my house." Genesis said while signing. "These are my two sons Axel and Reno."

She waved at the two boy's. _'Nice to meet you.'_

"Um…" Axel said dumb fouled.

She shook her head and grabbed a pen of the counter than grabbed Axel's arm and wrote. _Nice to meet you my name is Roxas. I am deaf so if you want to talk to me please look at me and don't talk to fast of too slow.'_ When she was finished writing she smiled sweetly.

Genesis tapped on her shoulder. "Do you want spaghetti?"

She nodded and sat down at the counter. Genesis put a plate in front of her and she thanked him before she started to eat.

Half way through eating Ventus came into the kitchen with a mini white board and a pen. He put it beside his sister as he sat down.

"Thank you Genesis for talking us in."

"No problem at all I'm always happy to help my friends."

The was a clatter and everyone looked at Roxas who dropped her fork and silent tear's where coming down her face. She wiped her face and got up and ran to the room that she was sleeping in before.

Ventus just looked at the counter top. "She doesn't like people seeing her cry."

The red head's nodded their heads and went back to what they were doing.

Fifteen minutes later Roxas come out of the room. Her eyes red. She sat down and put her head on the counter.

"You two are starting school tomorrow." Genesis said.

Ventus tapped his sister's shoulder and told her that they were starting school tomorrow. Roxas looked at Genesis.

"I'm gonna make sure that either Axel or Reno are in all your classes."

Roxas nodded.

That evening they talked about random thing then went to bed.


	2. The Group

**If you all are wondering why I put up disclaimer's at the beginning of stories that mention small sexual content the answer is because I gave my account name to some old people and also because I put up random things that involve my stories on Facebook and I don't want my friends to have a surprise when they read my stories.**

**Also the pairing name for Rude and Reno is Runo. I claim it so if you see people with that you know where it came from.**

**Please enjoy the next chapter of Deaf.**

_**IAMALINEWEARECOOL**_

The next morning Roxas woke up with a red headed boy staring over her. She screamed and kicked the red head in the nuts.

"Crap." The red head said falling to the ground holding his junk. "What was that for?" He asked tears forming in his eyes.

'_Sorry but you where the one looking at me while I was sleeping.' _She signed getting out of bed.

"No idea what you said."

She just sighed silently and stepped over him going to the door.

On the other side Reno was laughing his ass off.

"Dude you are so oblivious." He said.

Roxas slammed open the door and glared at the other red headed twin.

"Aw don't be like that sexy." Reno put his arm around the blond. "Warning when he likes someone he will go after them till they go out with him."

'_Tell him I'm not interested.'_ She signed.

"Ax she's not interested." He yelled at his twin who was getting up from the ground.

Roxas walked into the kitchen where Genesis and Ventus were cooking breakfast.

"I see that Axel woke you up." Genesis said.

Roxas nodded and sat down at the counter.

A few minutes later Axel and Reno came into the kitchen.

Axel had a tight fitting black graphic t-shirt. Baggy jeans with holes in the knees. Chains hung from them. Around his neck was a gold chain that had a ring. He had black eyeliner surrounding his eye's making his green eye's pop.

Reno had a white dress shirt on and black dress pants. The shirt sleeves where put up to his elbows and bracelet's were around his wrists. He had the same necklace that his brother had on but the ring was silver instead of gold.

"Aren't you gonna get changed?" Reno asked.

Roxas looked down and saw that she was still wearing her P.J's. She was so preoccupied with Axel that she didn't change.

She got up and went to her room and changed into a black tank top, blue jeans with a silver studded belt. A white and black vest hoddie and red arm warmers.

She left her room with her school bag and went into the kitchen.

After eating breakfast they all got driven to school and dropped off.

"Let's introduce you guy's to our friend." Axel said dragging them to the back of the school.

When they got there the group of student's all looked at them.

"New people." A blonde and a brunette yelled as they glomped Roxas.

"Hi I'm Demyx and this is Sora." The blond said pointing at the brunette. "What's your name? What grade are you in?" He started to ask questions a mile a minute.

Roxas looked at her brother for help. He started to sign what Demyx was saying.

Demyx and Sora where pulled off of Roxas by a guy with long silver and a boy with stale blue hair that had his right eye covered by his bangs.

"Behave." The older boy's said at the same time.

"Guy's meet Roxas and Ventus." Axel said.

"Call me Ven." Ventus said helping his sister up.

"Roxy and Venny." Demyx said. "That is your new nick names."

Roxas and Ventus' eye's twitched

'_Was he was dropped on his head when he was a baby.' _Roxas signed.

"Nope." The stale haired teen said. "He's always like this."

"What she say. What she say." Demyx asked jumping up and down.

"Nothing." He said getting back to the book he was reading before.

Axel put his hands on Roxas' shoulders. "Let's introduce everyone. Zexion is the one reading, Riku is the one that Sora his holding onto Vanitas is somewhere, Kairi and Naminé are over there hanging out." He pointed at a blonde and red headed girl sitting under a tree. The blond was drawn and sitting on the red head's lap. "And Seifer and Hayner are probably making out in a closet or washroom."

"Nope."

Everyone turned to see a tall blond haired boy with his arm around the shoulder of a smaller blond with dirty bland hair.

"Why do you always assume that?" Seifer said.

"Because you guys do it all the time." Riku said.

"Where's Zack and Cloud?" Sora asked.

"Skipping." Zexion said.

Axel and Reno did that bow-chika-wow-wow thing.

People burst out in laughter.

Roxas went to her brother and grabbed the sleeve of his shirt.

"Who's the chick?" Seifer asked.

"Roxas and her twin Ventus." Reno answered.

"Hm." Seifer let Hayner go and walked up to her. He bent down to her height and looked her in the eye's. "Your kinda cute." He smiled and patted her head. He stood up and walked back to his boyfriend. "I'll make sure that no one bugs you." He dragged Hayner off to do god know what.

'_He is weird.'_ She signed.

"Totally." Ventus said while signing.

"Seifer is on the president of the schools discipline committee so he holds ultimate power over the student's." Axel said. "So you're safe."

"Am I like the only person who doesn't know what you guys are talking about?" Demyx asked.

"I don't get it either." Sora said.

"That's because you guy are oblivious to the most simple things." Zexion said not looking up from his book.

"Zexy your mean." Demyx pouted. "What is so simple?"

"Why would someone use sign language?" Riku said.

"And not complain that you are annoying by now." Axel said.

Sora and Demyx started to think. You could see the metaphoric smoke coming from their heads.

Roxas silently sighed and got out her mini white board and wrote one word.

'_DEAF'_

The two of them looked at what was written.

"You're deaf!" The two boys said at the same time.

Roxas nodded and put the white board back into her bag.

The bell rang and they all started to get to class.

Axel and Reno took the blond twins to the office and signed them in.

Roxas and Ventus only had math and gym together. Roxas had most of her classes with Axel except history and English. She had history with Reno but English was the only class that she didn't have anyone with. And that was her first class.

'_Well at least I have the rest with you guys.'_ She signed.

"I actually think Rude is in that class." Reno said and signed at the same time.

"How is it that I am the only one who can't use sign language?" Axel asked.

"Because you never wanted to learn it. We should get back to class I'll text Rude on the way to tell him to look out for you."

Axel walked Roxas to her class and Reno walked Ventus to his class.

When they got to class Roxas was left so that he wouldn't be late for his class.

She knocked on the door and the teacher opened the door.

The man had electric blue hair. Yellow eyes with a 'X' shaped scar on his face.

"What do you want." He snarled.

Roxas handed him her schedule. He looked at it then handed it back to her.

"Get in." He went out of the doorway and let her in.

She walked in and waited for the teacher to give a spot to sit. She looked at the man as he closed the door then spoke. "My name is Mr. Saix. Please introduce yourself."

She gulped and looked into the sea of student then back to her teacher.

"Well what are you waiting for."

She went into her back pack and got the white board out and wrote on it.

'_My name is Roxas I just moved here.'_

She showed the class it and looked at the teacher.

"What you mute or something." He asked

She shook her head and pointed at her ear.

"Alright. Well you can sit beside Rude he's the bald one."

Roxas walked down the asle to the seat beside Rude. When she sat down she was tapped on the shoulder.

she looked at him and he signed. _'Reno told me about you. We have the nest few classes together so I'll be walking you to them. Also I can be your inturpider.'_

'_Thanks.'_ She signed back.


	3. Vanitas

Rude may look scary but if you actually get to know him he is sweet.

Rude helped Roxas to all the classes they had together.

When lunch came around Roxas, Axel, Reno, Ventus and Rude meet the rest of the group at their usual hang out place.

"Hello people." Axel yelled. "How's it hanging?"

"Shut up!" Everyone yelled back at him.

"Aw." Axel pouted. "Well at least Roxy won't yell at me." he said putting his arm around the smaller blonde.

"I don't think so." Roxas said while signing.

Everyone looked at her. She ignored their stares and got out from Axels arm. She grabbed her sandwich from her bag.

"Roxas can talk when she wants to." Ventus explained.

Roxas put her sandwich in her mouth so that her hands would be free. _'I'm deaf not mute. Anyway I got meningitis when I was five.'_

"What she say?" Axel, Demyx, Riku, Sora and Kairi asked.

"She said that she got meningitis when she was five." Ventus said. "And that she's deaf not mute."

Someone jumped out of the tree and landed in front of them. Reno jumped into Rude's arms.

"Vanitas what the hell way that for?" Reno asked with a high pitch voice.

"Playing around." Vanitas said.

Vanitas turned around and looked at the blonde twins had black hair and golden eyes. He wore black pants with chains coming down the side. His black dress shirt was open showing his chest.

"Well don't scare us." Sora said. "Where have you been anyway?"

"Here and there and everywhere. But better question is who are the cute little blondes that don't seem scared by me." Vanitas said pointing at the Roxas and Ventus who where facing each other having a silent conversation with each other.

"Ventus and Roxas their living with us now." Reno said getting out of Rude's arms.

"Don't hit on her." Axel warned.

"Don't worry honey I have eyes on her brother." Vanitas said licking his lips.

"Not again." Sora said. "Big brother don't you start trying to get into the pants of another guy."

"Sorry Sora but what I want I-."

"No you may not!" Ventus yelled.

Everyone looked at the blonde twins and saw that Ventus was grabbing onto his sister's forearm.

"Don't be so stupid what if it happens again have you thought of that?"

"Of course." Roxas said while signing. "Just leave me alone." She got free of her brother's grasp and looked at the group for a split second and turned around and walked away.

If you where there and actually paying attention like how Sora, Vanitas, Riku, Axel, Reno and Rude where. You would have noticed that her eyes were red.

"Sorry about that." Ventus said walking up to the group running his hand threw his hair.

"What was that about?" Axel asked.

"Nothing important she's just PMSing."

**I know this was a short chapter but I wanted to get this out of the way. I hope you like it. Also I like it when people review so please do so but if you don't want then please subscribe/alert my stories because when you do that I feel like you want me to continue**


End file.
